Why Did You Do That?
by B.A.PsBaby805
Summary: first fanfic so be nice. well its a story where kyo cheats on tohru with some random girl idk who. will they pull it thru or will the knife go thru the heart first read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Why did this happen?

It has been a few months since the curse has been broken and Tohru and Kyo have been dating. Everything was going fine. Yuki had Machi, Shigure had Akito, and etc. Till one day something just went all wrong with Tohru's life.

Tohru's POV

How did this happen? We were safe I know we were. What do I do if he doesn't want me no more. I just gotta tell him. Its now or never.

Normal POV

Tohru was on her way home trying to figure out a way to tell Kyo. She walked into the familiar house knowing that Yuki was with Machi and Shigure was with Akito. When she walked in she went straight to Kyo's room hearing something familiar. She opened the door to find Kyo sucking faces with some girl. She was frozen in that spot, she couldn't move a muscle. The other girl was the first to see Tohru. "Ahh Kyo," she shouted. That's when Tohru finally snapped back to reality and Kyo turned around. She ran as fast as she can out of the house. Of course Kyo just now figures out what he has done and goes after her. "TOHRU! TOHRU!" he shouted. She just kept on running as far as her legs can take her. Then suddenly someone grabbed her wrist it was not Kyo but Yuki. "Miss Honda what's wrong?" Yuki just wondered. She just shook him off once she seen Kyo in her sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Oh God Help!

**Kyo's POV**

What was I thinking? Why did I even kiss that girl? I knew she wasn't Tohru. I love Tohru but I did I let it get to far? UGGGGHHHH. "TOHRUUUUUU. STTOPP" Wait a minute Im faster than her. Come on Kyo get your head steady.

**Tohru's POV**

Kyo. He was cheating on me. My head is racing. My tears wont stop overflowing. "TOHRUUUUUU. STTOPP." Oh no he's right behind me. I gotta run faster. *huff* but *huff* im tired *huff*. NOO! I gotta shake it off. Ugh.

**Normal POV**

Kyo finally caught up to Tohru and grabbed her arm. "Let Go Of Me!" Torhu screamed. Kyo didn't listen. "Tohru I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it I still and will always love you." The oranged ex-cat said. He pulled her into a kiss and it lasted for only 3 secs before Tohru pulled away. She continued to run while Kyo was just standing there. She knew where she was going. That was to her mothers grave. Once she got there she collapse acting like the stone was pillow. She cried like there was no tomorrow. "" she screamed on the top of her lungs. She felt like her whole world and dreams just shattered right in front of her. All she could think was how was she suppose to raise a child on her own. She just cried harder than she did already. That's when she felt arms wrapped around her. It was Machi and Yuki. Machi (surprisingly spoke first) "Tohru Honda whats wrong ?" She didn't have the strength to speak but somehow she did but almost very unaudible. " I-I just f-found Kyo-kun che-cheating on me with another g-girl." She cried alittle louder. "That's not even the worst part…." Yuki then asked, "What else is bothering you Miss Honda?" Tohru finally spoke. "Im pregnant". Kyo was behind them and heard everything.

Sorry this is the end of chapter 2 I gotta think

-BlAcKrOsE805 ;D3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: hey everyone sorry for the long wait. I was reading a fanfic by the author G.R.A.B. and it really helped me start writing again. Okay well I don't own Fruits Basket=.

**Chapter 3: Don't Speak**

**Kyo's POV:**

Pregnant? As in shes having my child? But…but we were safe I know it. How…mmmmmmm…can this…..uggghhh..be?

BBBBLLLEEEEEEHHHHHH

**Normal POV:**

BBBBLLLEEEEEEHHHHHH. Yuki, Machi, and Tohru turned around to find Kyo throwing up. They were frozen in their spot especially Tohru. Kyo looked find them staring at him. He finally remembered what was going on and got back up and was walking straight to Tohru while making eye contact. At that point she was getting up, but Kyo was to quick and pinned her down. She squirmed to be free but Kyo didn't budge. Machi was gonna get Kyo off of Tohru until Yuki grabbed her wrist and shook his head. She gave in and they both left quietly thinking that the 2 would make up. When Tohru seen them leaving she was screaming on the top of her lungs. "NO DON'T LEAVE PLEASE!" she had tears running down her face and they were gone. "GET OFF OF ME NOW KYO!" she screamed again. "NO. not until you listen to me please Tohru just let me explain." Kyo pleaded. Then suddenly Tohru stopped squirming and thought about it. "Fine just get off of me." with that said and down Kyo got off. When Tohru got up she dashed like she was running for dear life while Kyo was dumbstucked in his spot not believing that Tohru _HIS_ Tohru had just lied.

**Tohru's POV:**

Did he really think I wanted to talk to him. UGH I cant believe he fell for it. I don't want to see him anymore and I sure don't want his baby anymore.

**Normal POV:**

Tohru came running into the house and Shigure was sitting in the front watching tv. When he heard the door slam he turned around to find Tohru. "Oh welcome home. How are you?" Shigure asked curiously. She didn't respond but only went to the kitchen and out in seconds. She dashed upstairs and there was a slam of a door. "Oh im fine Tohru thanks for asking. Is that really hard to ask" He complained. When his attention was back to the tv the front door was broken down and Kyo came in "wheres Tohru?" he screamed. Shigure looked disappointed at the broken door "upstairs and Kyo what is wrong with Tohru shes not acting normal?" Kyo was gonna say something till a huge thud came from upstairs. "TOHHRRUUUU" Kyo screamed.

Author's Note: I promise to finally finish the story this afternoon or night which ever.

-BlAcKrOsE805 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Fixed:**

Well Kyo heard a loud THUD. He raced upstairs. "NO,NO,NO Tohru" he thought to himself. When he got upstairs he couldn't believe what he saw. Tohru was laid flat on the ground with pills all over the floor. Kyo ran and grabbed her. She was bleeding on her head. He seen she hit her head on the edge of the toilet of. "SHIGUURREE!" he screamed. Shigure ran upstairs and seen Kyo holding Tohru. "Oh God" he whispered. "ill call Hatori" with that he dashed downstairs leaving Kyo and Tohru. "Hang on a bit Tohru. Hatori's coming" tears were falling down his face. "im so sorry. I never ment for this to happen. Please don't leave me. Tohru I love you. Please hold on." When he was finished saying what he wanted to say Hatori called for him.

**Tohru's POV:**

Where am i? Where is everyone? I don't remember what happened. Wait. Now I remembered. I took over 30 or more pills and got light-headed and fell. Suddenly a bright light came. "what is that" I asked myself. Out of realization I was walking toward it. "Tohru!" it spoke. Then the voice hit me. "mom?" there she was standing in front of me. "mom" I whispered. She had a happy but sad look on her face. "my onigiri what are you doing here?" she asked. I hesitated for a little bit then finally spoke " I swallowed a bunch of pills and fell and I think I hit my head on something." I explained in one breathe. "honey why on earth would you do that? Did something happen?" she asked. When she asked that my tears filled my eyes. I took a deep breathe and said it. " Im pregnant and I found Kyo in his room kissing another girl." Water works came. "oh Tohru congrates and im so sorry. But look at me and listen closely okay" My mom said. I nodded and looked at her. "listen to what Kyo has to say. If you love him to the point of not letting go then stay with him. If your heart tells you to go then let go. Okay baby girl?" she explained. "you think so mom?" I looked at her. She smiled. "yes now open your eyes. I love you Tohru." "NO MOM DON'T LEAVE. I NEED YOU." I screamed till there was a flash of light. My eyes flashed open to be found in a white room.

**Normal POV**

Tohru looked around and realized she was in a hospital. Suddenly something orange was by her side. It was a sleeping Kyo. Tohru then freaked out a bit and fell out of bed which woke Kyo. "ow" Tohru whispered. "Tohru? Tohru! Your up thank god" he smiled till he seen her sad face and remembered what he did. "Tohru-"he began. 'Why Kyo? Give me an explanation or atleast an apology a meaningful one too."Tohru cried. Kyo looked down to his feet. "im sorry" wass he can get out. There was so much more he wanted to say. Tohru then became mad. She was never mad EVER. She clenched her fists. "im sorry? That's all you can say? After all those times we spent together you can only say sorry?" Tohru was fuming. Then she felt a lot of hurt coursing through her body . " don't say you love me if you don't." Tohru covered her face and started crying. Suddenly she was pushed against the wall by Kyo his arms wrapped around her. "What are you doing? Get off" Tohru yelled. "NO! Tohru im so sorry I never ment to hurt you. That girl is nothing to me." Kyo started off then he felt anger bubble inside of him for what he did. "Tohru please listen to me" she then looked up at him. "Don't. Ever. In. This. World. Think I don't love you. I love you with a all my heart." He said. Tohru was shocked. She didn't know what to say or do. "but why did you cheat on me with that other girl? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you in some way? Am I really that annoying to the extent of cheating on me?" she cried out. Kyo looked her with sad eyes. "no you didn't do anything. It was all me. Please believe me. I promise you I will never ever do It again. Please will you forgive me?" he pleaded. Tohru looked up in his eyes and seen he was telling the truth. Also she remembered what her mom had told her. She looked up.(**tohru **and _**kyo**_) "**Promise?" "**_**promise" "**_**how do I know you will stay with me?"**(normal now) Kyo smiled. "by this" he whispered. He got down on 1 knee in front of her. He could hear Tohru gasp. "Tohru Honda will you marry me?" Tohru was crying and was nodding her head fast and screamed "yes." Kyo then got up and kissed her then pulled her in a hug. "now im your s forever with a kid" he said. Tohru giggled at that and said I love you Kyo Sohma" he smiled. "I love you too Tohru _Sohma"_

**The END**

**Authors Note:** Longest chapter I wrote finally finished. Thanks to an author called G.R.A.B for helping me get back to writing and the supports from the reviews.

-BlAcKrOsE805 3:D


End file.
